


Dragon Age: Inquisition, в 11 адвентюрах

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Funny Stiles, Gen, Spoilers, Странное чувство юмора, стеб, трэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мое первое прохождение" в стебныхвыдуманных диалогах по ходу игры.  Трэш, угар, стеб, сниженная лексика и внезапные отсылки в самые разные каноны. Спойлеры, включая DLC Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Отчего наш взгляд такой сердитый_  
_И такой подозрительный?_  
_Оттого, что брат наш инквизитор_  
_Быть обязан бдительным. (С) Филигон_

**Адвентюра 1**

*контуженная Тревельянко выбирается из Тени с зеленой меткой на левой руке  
Тревельянко: - Так, в небе Дыра, я ничего не понимаю, что произошло не помню, но меня уже повязали и обвинили во взрыве Храма. Нет, я, конечно, не помню, что произошло, но я совершенно точно не Андерс. Я Рианнон Тревельян, знатного рода, люблю стрелять из лука.  
Кассандра: - В цепи ее и пошли!  
Народ: - Смотрите, это Вестница Андрасте!  
Тревельянко: - Отстаньте все от меня срочно!  
Кассандра: - Так, ладно, впереди враги, вот тебе лук, показывай, как ты там любишь стрелять.  
Тревельянко: - У вас тут такое управление непривычное, но я попробую.  
*стреляет, враги падают. бегут дальше, встречают ~~лысого Леголаса~~ ~~отощавшего Имхотепа~~ Соласа и ~~Гимли~~ Варрика.  
Тревельянко: - Моя зеленая фигня на руке реагирует с разрывами. Давайте я буду их закрывать, дырку над вами в небе! 

*Тревельянко и прочие добираются до Убежища  
Тревельянко: - Ура, я научилась собирать ТРАВУ. *бегает по задворкам и упорото собирает траву*  
Лелиана: - Здравствуйте, уважаемая, мы тут Инквизицию возрождаем, давайте к нам.  
Тревельянко: - Я, конечно, научилась собирать траву, но все равно нифига не понимаю.  
Жозефина: - Враги не ждут!  
Каллен: *прибивает объявление об Инквизиции на дверях* - Здравствуйте, давайте воевать с врагами.  
Тревельянко: - А вы симпатичный. А кто у нас враг?  
Лелиана: - Все, кто подсвечен красным. Короче, все.  
Тревельянко: - Ладно, деваться некуда, давайте воевать. Будем считать, что я теперь Инквизитор. *отправляется во Внутренние Земли и собирает всю траву, которая попадается по пути, пока спутники воюют*

*Инквизитор доходит до фермы  
Деннет: - Лошадь вон там. Кстати, моя дочь может устроить вам скачки.  
Тревельянко: - Да что такое! Стоило мне заказать скачки, как у меня увели лошадь! *оглядывается, грустит, на следующий день соображает, что лошадь можно подозвать свистом*.  
Тревельянко: *ездит по лесам и поет на мотив "Прекрасного далека": "Моя лооошадь, ты приходишь ниоткуда... А уходишь, а уходишь в никудаааа!"

**Адвентюра 2**

* Инквизитор сотоварищи попадает в Вал Руайо  
Тревельянко: - Нет, ну храмовники, конечно, те еще перцы, но преподобную мать по лицу?..  
Лорд-искатель Люциус: - Я не Малфой, но пошел я отсюда.  
Женщина в маске: - А может вы лучше магов выберете?  
Тревельянко: - Все такое вкусное... *бегает по квэстам и собирает команду*

Сэра: - Здрасьте, я Рыжая Дженни.  
Тревельянко: - Да что ты врешь, ты не рыжая и не Дженни.  
Блэкволл: - Здрасьте, я Серый Страж, служу отечеству.  
Тревельянко: - Теперь будешь служить под началом Инквизиции. Кстати, борода у вас мягкая или колючая?  
Железный Бык: - Здрасьте, я одноглазый кунари, я очень крутой!  
Тревельянко: - Пригодишься.  
Вивьен: - Я императорская чародейка, могу оказать много полезных услуг на высшем уровне.  
Тревельянко: - Уауо, давайте!

* Инквизитор долго думает и решает сходить за храмовниками.  
Храмовники: - Мы перешли на более крутую дурь, поэтому предаемся злу!  
Тревельянко: - Да блин! А нормальные наркоманы у вас еще остались?! *выносит красных храмовников и попадается демону Зависти*  
Демон: - Муахаха! Завидуй всем! Будь круче всех!  
Тревельянко: - Нет, ну я много чего могу понять, но как можно завидовать Лелиане, которая только что зарезала Каллена на моих глазах?  
Коул: - Это все глюки, не волнуйся, я помогу.  
Тревельянко: - Я тебя не знаю, но от помощи отказываться будет только полный идиот. *выносит демона*  
Флетчер: - Здравствуйте, мы нормальные наркоманы, возьмите нас, мы вам пригодимся.  
Тревельянко: - Ой, Флетчер, вы такой симпатичный, а я вас еще увижу?  
Флетчер: - Нет.  
Тревельянко: - Облом.

**Адвентюра 3**

* Инквизитор сотоварищи возвращаются в Убежище и побеждают Дырку в небе. Песни, танцы, выпивка, приходят ~~Мелькор и Унголиант~~ Корифей и Кальперния  
Корифей: - Муахаха! Преклонитесь передо мной, я стану новым Богом!  
Дориан: - Эй, пустите меня, я полезный!  
Тревельянко: - Поглядим, пошли бить врага!  
*бьют врага, спускают на врагов лавину, но потом прилетает ~~Анкалагон~~ какой-то противный дракон*  
Корифей: - Муахаха! Преклонитесь передо мной, я стану новым Богом!  
Тревельянко: - Хотите поговорить об этом?  
*говорят, пока Каллен и прочие уводят народ подальше*  
Корифей: - Муахаха! Преклонитесь передо мной, я стану новым Богом!  
Тревельянко: - Провалиться мне на этом месте, если преклонюсь! *проваливается в пещеру* - Тут холодно и демоны. Пойду куда глаза глядят, замерзну и помру! *ползет по Хэлкараксэ*  
Каллен: - Ура, она нашлась! Поехали в Скайхолд! 

*очень пафосная сцена в Скайхолде, горящая в сердцах, ура Инквизиции.*

**Адвентюра 4**

* Следующие несколько дней Инквизитор бегает по Скайхолду, пытаясь выучить, кто где ~~на Нормандии~~ сидит. Флиртует, договаривается, берет Коула в команду. 

Тревельянко: - Каллен-Каллен, а давай поговорим...ммм...эээ... наедине?  
Каллен: - Ходят слухи, что у вас, миледи Инквизитор, кто-то уже есть.  
Тревельянко: - Я?! Да я! Да я хожу на конюшню только чтоб проведать коня!  
Каллен: - А вот по слухам не коня вы там... Или вы хотите наставить Блэкволлу рога и превратить его в лося?  
Тревельянко: - Да ну вас, Каллен... В самом деле, пойду, куплю лося. Буду как Трндл! А вы сидите, тоскуйте в башне, пока я буду на конюшне с лосем, в смысле, не с лосем целоваться!

*Тревельянко уходит покупать лося и наводить марафет в Чорном-Чорном Магазине. По дороге возмущается, что ~~СУЗИ сплетничает про коммандера~~ кое-кто не умеет держать язык за зубами и подумывает выпороть Коула превентивно. 

Тревельянко: - Я теперь в форме девочки! Косметика творит чудеса, я теперь похожа на Лив Тайлер!  
Блэкволл: - Да вы и так, миледи, были ничего так. Но все равно я вас разочарую! *мрачный взгляд*  
Тревельянко: - С нетерпением жду! 

Тревельянко: - Дориан-Дориан, что вы такой прекрасный? Я почти согласна почистить вам виноград.  
Дориан: - Миледи, я не по этой части.  
Тревельянко: - И в темноте башни даже не видно ваших ужасных усов...  
Дориан: - Миледи, на конюшне вас ждет ваш бородатый лось, причем усы у него гораздо ужаснее! Мои хотя бы имеют изящную форму!  
Тревельянко: - Ну ладно, ~~ДиНоззо,~~ я просто поговорить.  
Дориан: - Это я завсегда! 

*Тревельянко заводит новый крутой лук. Бух-бух, пыщ-пыщ!  
Тревельянко: - А была бы я мальчиком, назвали бы меня Клинт Бартон... 

* герои бегут на очередной мелкоквэст  
Блэкволл: - Дориан, это ТЫ слухи разносил?  
Дориан: - Я не разносил, я узнавал!  
Блэкволл: - ПРЕ.КРА.ТИ.  
*Тревельянко, мысленно: ~~Точно ДиНоззо~~ Попросишь ты у меня, усатый, винограду летом...

**Адвентюра 5**

* Инквизитор сотоварищи разбираются с Адамантом  
Тревельянко: - Блэкволл, скажи Стражам "Так нехорошо!"  
Блэкволл: - "Так не хорошо!"  
Стражи проникаются.  
Тревельянко: - Молодец! Только вот на могилке твоих страхов чтой-то странное написано, лосик мой.  
Блэкволл: - Я же предупреждал!  
Тревельянко: - Когда уже эксгумация, ну? Смотри, побрею тебя под Дориана и заставлю чистить мне виноград!  
Блэкволл: ...

* Инквизитор сотоварищи добегают до выхода из Тени  
Хоук: - Я героически погибну!  
Страуд: - Нет, я!  
Тревельянко: - Что-то мне Стражи все страньше и страньше... Мало мне моих чертовски интересных воспоминаний о конклаве... Ладно, Страуд, на Вирмайре останешься ты, а мы пошли, а то Варрик будет переживать, если я скормлю его друга этой хрени. 

* Инквизитор возвращается в Скайхолд  
Тревельянко: *поет* _Skyhold is where we start_  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark...  
Солас: - Мало того, что вы храмовников взяли, Стражей взяли, так еще и оскорбляете мой слух!  
Тревельянко: *без лишних слов бьет Соласа в табло*  
Солас: - И бьете вы хреново.  
Тревельянко: - В следующий раз луком по лысине приложу! А вообще, может помиримся? Чего ты тут бухтишь?  
Солас: - Задобрите меня, я подумаю.  
Тревельянко: *задабривает*  
Солас: - Угу.

**Адвентюра 6**

* Бал в Орлее  
Тревельянко: - Как же я задолбалась! Подслушивать, подсматривать, интриговать. Почему с порога нельзя было заявить: "Тут хотят убить Императрицу! Убийцы, а ну выходи, стройся, казнить будем, не отходя от бальной залы!" _*уходит играть в мультиплеер Масс Эффекта, чтобы успокоиться*_  
Лелиана: - А давайте Императрицу сольем?  
Каллен: - Плюс один.  
Жозефина: - Это же не наш метод!  
Тревельянко: - Я как-нибудь разберусь, а пока - почему я должна мародерствовать даже в императорской спальне? 

Морриган: - В этом прикиде я выгляжу странно, но теперь я работаю на вас.  
Тревельянко: - И почему меня не спросили? А, впрочем, ладно. Совет Инквизиции все больше приобретает формат "восемь девок, один Каллен". 

Блэкволл: - Дорогая, я, конечно,танцую с изяществом лося, но не могу же я не предложить...  
Тревельянко: - Ох, устала я как собака... Ладно, давай, никогда не видела танцующих лосей... 

*Сбагрив орлесианцев на Селину с Бриалой, Инквизитор возвращается в Скайхолд  
Тревельянко: - Зайду пока к Каллену, построю глазки.  
Каллен: *офигевает, но реагирует как-то подозрительно мило*  
Тревельянко: - Так, что-то я совсем не догоняю, у Блэкволла-таки будут рога? Или нет... Схожу, уточню. 

Блэкволл: - Дорогая, давай бухнем, приходи ко мне на сеновал.  
Тревельянко: - Давай! А кузнеца брать?  
*утром*  
Надо было брать кузнеца. А то одного лося с утра на конюшне не досчиталась... 

* Инквизитор догоняет Блэкволла в Вал Руйао и хренеет вдребезги и пополам.  
Тревельянко: - Лосик? Это что вообще такое?! Я тебе как бы верила!  
Блэкволл: - Я привык быть хорошим лос... Блэкволлом и решил поступить хорошо.  
Тревельянко: - А бросать женщину [голой на сеновале без одеяла](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/09/6f9b015cc3b50529e255be3f2689ac68.jpg) это типа хорошо?  
Блэкволл: - В ряду моих ужасных преступлений стало одним больше... *заламывает руки, брови и бороду* Ты любила ложь...  
Тревельянко: - Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя любила, придурок рогатый. Козел ты, а не лось после этого!.. Каллен, какая сегодня хорошая погода на стене, не правда ли?  
Каллен: *краснеет* - Миледи, это вроде бы должна была быть моя фраза... 

**Адвентюра 7**

Тревельянко: - Морриган, это твое зеркало? Ну ничего себе размерчик, как только в косметичку влезло!  
Морриган: - Элювиан это Инквизитор, Инквизитор, это элювиан. Свет мой зеркальце...  
Тревельянко: - То есть теперь мы будем бить Корифея в Зазеркалье. Умно, с учетом того, какой он красавец. Кстати, все забываю спросить, Корифей сам себя так назвал или он действительно корифей в какой-то области?  
Морриган: ...

Каллен: - Дорогая, я хочу показать тебе свое родное болото.  
Тревельянко: - Только не говори, что в детстве ты был лягушонком, которого поцеловала прекрасная магичка, после чего тебе ничего не оставалось, как сделаться храмовником.  
Каллен: - Хорошо, не буду. 

Совет Инквизиции: - Нам нужно усилить влияние Инквизиции, а то на Корифея не с чем идти.  
Тревельянко: - Ладно, вы работайте, а я пока на конюшню, проведать лося. Да честно, только лося, ну да, дурная привычка.

Лелиана: - Такое ощущение, что наша Церковь не любит нашу инквизиторскую братию. Пора их возглавить.  
Кассандра: - Ага. Я тоже так думаю.  
Вивьен: *загадочно улыбается*  
Тревельянко: - Ну да, выбор богатый, что и говорить... Одна кандидатка зашпионилась до потери пульса, вторая фикло читает, третья вообще маг. И я опять провалилась в текстуры у Соласа. Да что ж такое, а?! Почему у меня в подвале [ЭТА ШЛЯПА](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/09/e40b043dfd6550e2c5d057ac06d9385e.jpg)?! *некоторое время нервно бегает по подвалам, теряется в текстурах, сдается и вызывает телепорт* Срочно надо выпить, а то почему я [такие вещи ](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/09/862c25b2ffd2e07fc108a5c122e62a67.jpg) на трезвую голову вижу?! Или это все Солас намагуйствовал?... Надо опять его побить. 

**Адвентюра 8**

После приключения в текстурах, Инквизитор все-таки доходит до Каллена.  
Каллен: - Дорогая, у меня тут было совещание, но теперь это неважно. *шикарным жестом сметает все со стола*  
Тревельянко: *задумчиво* Стол у тебя жесткий, но в целом приятнее сеновала. И одеяло у тебя есть. Кстати, крышу когда починишь? Может лучше в следующий раз у меня?  
Каллен: - Слухи пойдут.  
Тревельянко: - Тебя это волнует? Тогда почему ты меня каждый раз на стену таскаешь?

Тревельянко: - Дориан, пойдем встретимся с твоим папой!  
Дориан: *идет на встречу и совершает каминг-аут*  
Тревельянко: - А что ж ты меня дурил-то, усатый. Думал, не будешь ко мне подкатывать, я тебя обратно в Тевинтер выгоню?  
Жизель: - Кстати, ходят слухи, что вы чистите вашему тевинтерцу виноград.  
Тревельянко: - Как же меня задолбали эти слухи! Не чищу, он гей.  
Жизель: - Народ, знаете ли, он и гея с женщиной сослэшить может...  
Тревельянко: - Фигассе у церковников фантазии. Немедленно перестаньте. Дориан, забей. Можешь даже продолжать со мной флиртовать и все такое.  
Дориан: *признается в вечной дружбе* Эх, жаль что ты не мужик.  
Тревельянко: - Дориан, ЗАБЕЙ. И почисти мне вон ту веточку винограда. Чего уж теперь-то... 

**Адвентюра 9**

* Инквизиция собирается наконец воевать с Врагом  
Советники: *устраивают Белый Совет*  
Тревельянко: - Ша! Если вы случайно не забыли, я тут как бы главная. Так что будете делать, как я скажу!  
Морриган: - Ц-ц-ц, какие мы грозные!  
Тревельянко: - Ну ладно, ладно, я вами горжусь и все такое!  
Каллен: - От имени Инквизиции я выражу общее мнение...  
Тревельянко: - Потом выразишь, лично-персонально, ага? Вперед! 

* героические союзники прибывают в Арборскую глушь  
Тревельянко: - Ничего себе тут [ГРИБОЧКИ](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/09/17ec0a16fb150b064417129252ebb581.jpg), выше меня ростом, что ж вы раньше-то не сказали! *собирает команду магов и прыгает в водопад пять раз подряд*  
Вивьен: - Инквизитор, когда напрыгаетесь, спуск вон там.  
Солас: *мужественно не комментирует*  
Дориан: *жизнерадостно* - Еще грибочков?

* Инквизитор сотоварищи бегут по красивым местам, Тревельянко хозяйственно собирает металлы, пока маги устраивают цветомузыку  
Тревельянко: - Мы догнали Корифея с Кальпернией и что дальше?  
Корифей: - Муахаха! Преклоняйтесь!  
Корифей дохнет и возрождается, Кальперния корчит рожи и сбегает  
Морриган: - Так, происходит какая-то лажа, бежим, пока нас дракон не сожрал!

Тревельянко: - Морриган, вы облажались!  
Морриган: - Ага. Сама в шоке.  
Тревельянко: - Ой, что-то тут нечисто... 

Тревельянко: - Так, тут какие-то ритуалы надо пройти. Ну что, уважим древних богов.  
Солас: - Вау.  
Древние эльфы: - Мы очень древние, но полезные.  
Тревельянко: - Окей, не подеремся.  
Морриган: - Ну это мы еще посмотрим! *превращается в ворону и преследует главного эльфа*  
Тревельянко: - Вау.

* Тревельянко и ко догоняют Кальпернию  
Кальперния: - Я сосуд для Источника!  
Тревельянко: - А у вас зубы кривые и кожа плохая. Я б на месте Источника в такое не наливалась. Кстати, вас обманули, вот пруф-свиток.  
Кальперния: - Я так хотела восстановить Империю! Какой облом!  
Тревельянко: *мужественно продирается через вариант диалогов "и все равно вас надо убить"* - Ну идите, сделайте хоть что-нибудь полезное!

* Кальперния убегает, прибегают главный эльф с вороной-Морриган. Устраивают очередной Белый Совет, что делать, и кому выпить водицы и стать козленочком  
Тревельянко: - Нет, ну была бы я эльфом или магом... Ладно, Морриган, пей ты, в крайнем случае, мы тебе рога поотшибаем позже.

**Адвентюра 10**

Морриган: - Ох, я теперь такая умная! Спроси меня о чем-нибудь!  
Тревельянко: - Дважды два? Шучу! Мы победим Корифея?  
Морриган: *немного наркомански хихикает* - Ага! Вызовем еще одного древнего бога, в смысле, богиню и все получится.  
Тревельянко: - А богиню мы обратно-то загнать сможем? С этими богами никогда не угадаешь, кого лучше не звать. Ладно, пока все это вилами по элювиану писано.

Тревельянко: - Каллен, мне срочно нужна романтическая сцена.  
Каллен: - Я, я, о да! 

* Инквизитор и Морриган идут вызывать Митал  
Тревельянко: - Ой, что-то тут нечисто!  
Морриган: - Еще бы!  
Флемет: - Доченька, ты мусор-то вынесла?  
Морриган: - Мам, что за шутки, мы Митал призывали!  
Флемет: - Сурпраааайз.  
Тревельянко: *фэйспалм*

Тревельянко: - Солас, ты некрасивый, но умный, поговорим?  
Солас: - Обязательно. Теперь можешь проснуться.  
Тревельянко: - Никогда бы не подумала, что у эльфов есть Матрица.

* Инквизитор собирает совет  
Тревельянко: - Где бы нам Корифея найти?  
*за окном возникает знакомая дырка в небе  
Тревельянко: - Хорошо-то как, далеко ходить не надо!  
Корифей: - Муахаха! Преклонитесь!  
Тревельянко: - КАК! ТЫ!! ЗАДОЛБАЛ!!!

* Финальная драка, с драконами  
Тревельянко: - Так, с магами каши не сваришь, Блэкволл или как там тебя, ты хотел побыть Серым Стражем, вон архидемон, побудь.  
Блэкволл: *крушит в капусту сначала архидемона, потом, пока Инквизитор с Дорианом валяются в отключке, Корифея. Кассандра, стиснув зубы, помогает*  
Тревельянко: - Отдай шарик, Корифей, ну не судьба тебе богом стать.  
Солас: - А артефакт ценный, редкий, древний, зачем расколошматили? *огорчается* Ничего вам, Инквизитор, доверить нельзя!  
Лелиана: - Кстати, Солас удрал.  
Тревельянко: - Подозрительно...  
Соратники: - Ну а теперь куда?...  
Тревельянко: - Сначала бухнем, потом пойдем за DLC Trespasser в магазин, а вы как думали?  
Варрик: - А я пока начну новую книжку писать.

**Адвентюра 11, финальная** , хотя это зависит от Bioware

* Инквизитор с Калленом и Жозефиной едут на очередной Белый Совет 

Тревельянко: - Что они сделали с моим любимым лосем и на чем я еду?!  
Жозефина: - Улыбайтесь, как будто вам удобно. Нас хотят распустить, а за Калленом выстроилась очередь невест.  
Каллен: - А может им сказать, что у меня обет целомудрия?  
Тревельянко: - Милый, да кто ж тебе поверит, весь Скайхолд под стенами дежурил, помнишь?

Жизель: - Все собираются, даже вон посол из Тевинтера приехал. Дориан. Кстати, я была неправа на его счет.  
Тревельянко: - О, круто, уже два года никто не чистил мне виноград. Каллен пробовал - не получается.  
Жизель: - Или права...

Варрик: - Я теперь главный в Киркволле! Сделал тебя графиней и вот тебе ключик от города.  
Бран: - Господин, господин, что вы творите, это не так делается!  
Тревельянко: - Спасибо, дорогой друг, кстати, как там Бьянка?  
Варрик: - ...

Железный бык: - Давай бухнем, пока мои чуваки думают, что я не заметил их сюпризец размером с быка. То есть с меня.  
Тревельянко: - Тссс, я думала, я тебя отвлекаю.  
Сэра: - Здрасьте, я как будто опять рыжая Дженни.  
Тревельянко: - И в самом деле.  
Жозефина: - Я запланировала дружескую беседу, приступим. Кстати, вот приглашение в оперу.  
Тревельянко: *чувствует себя полным Биттенфельдом на балете*  
Коул: - Я тут работаю музой и навеваю бардам песни.  
Тревельянко: *спрыгивает с крыши под фразу "Инквизитор, отдышись" - Актуальные песенки, однако!  
Блэкволл: - Я тут фигней страдаю.  
Тревельянко: - Ну страдай дальше, чо уж там. Хоть в Стражи вступил и то хлеб.  
Кассандра: - Ты собираешься сделать предложение?! Варрик сказал!  
Тревельянко: - Кэс, я в любом случае не тебе его делать буду, успокойся.  
Каллен: *няшит собачку* Раз уж я все равно на коленях, выходи за меня замуж.  
Собачка: - Гав!  
Тревельянко: - Нивапрос, я уже тут и косточек нашла для ~~тебя~~ для нашей собачки.  
Каллен: - Так ты согласна?..  
* Быстренько женятся за углом, пока никто не видит, после чего Каллен продолжает няшить собачку  
Лелиана: - Если что, то тут все тебя отравить хотят. А я потом займусь благотворительностью.  
Тревельянко: - Угу.  
Дориан: - Подруга, ПРЕВЕЕЕД!  
Тревельянко: - Ага!  
Вивьен: - Поговорим на совете.  
Тревельянко: *идет на совет, проклиная тот день, когда сел за баранку этого пылесоса* - Сколько тут в горшках косточек понатыкано, мы собачку избалуем!

* Заседание совета  
Тревельянко: - Я думала у нас тут заседание, а не суд на ~~адмиралом Яном~~ Инквизицией. *сбегает к Лелиане разглядывать труп с рогами и лазить по стенам* Лучше опять в элювиан, чем с дипломатами сидеть, пусть Жози отдувается.

* Инквизитор сотоварищи бегают по элювианам и бьют кунари и духов  
Тревельянко: - Кто-нибудь вообще понимает, что происходит?

* Инквизитор возвращается в Зимний Дворец. Соратники трындят, Каллен няшит собачку  
Тревельянко: - Жри, скотина! Каллен, не подпрыгивай, я не тебе.

* Инквизитор сотоварищи опять бежить приключаться  
Дориан: - Инквизитор, может быть в этот раз мы обойдемся без этих ваших любимых скачков в пропасть?  
Тревельянко: - Нееееееееееееет! *валится в пропасть три раза подряд* Зато теперь моя рука со встроенным фонариком! *взрывает рудник* Ну, кто смелый? Кто расскажет Каллену и Лелиане, что мы теперь воюем с кунари? И что это за Ужасный Волк зубами щелк, которого все время тут поминают всуе?

* Инквизиция ловит слугу с бомбой  
Тревельянко: - Что за фигня происходит? Кто-то пригнал "Аврору" для выстрелов по Зимнему Дворцу?

* Инквизитор сотоварищи попадают в разрушенную библиотеку  
Тревельянко: - Мои приключения все больше напоминают "Алису в Зазеркалье". Стреляю по яйцам, что войти в перевернутый кусок библиотеки.  
Дориан: - Инквизитор, только не в пропасть, перестаньте!!  
Тревельянко: - Уоооооооооооооо!  
Варрик: - Может я умер и попал в рай? Вот же моя ненаписанная еще глава книги.  
Кассандра: - Так, кого мы еще не убивали сегодня?

* Инквизитор сотоварищи пытаются справиться с рогатой террористической угрозой  
Тревельянко: - Слушайте, у меня, кажется, гангрена от этой метки.  
Виддасала: - Вы, шакалы паршивые, прихвостни Ужасного Волка! Это он во всем виноват.  
Железный Бык: - Ничего личного, Инквизитор, я все-таки кунари.  
Тревельянко: - Ничего личного, Железный Бык.  
Виддасала: - А ваш Солас и был казачок засланный!  
Тревельянко: - Убью Имхотепа! Мало я ему морду била! Кстати, товарищи, я теперь регулярно взрываюсь. 

* Инквизитор догоняет Соласа  
Тревельянко: - Локи!! НУ НАХЕРА?!  
Солас: - Сейчас объясню.

*Атрабет Фен'Харел ах Инквизитор

Тревельянко: - Твою мать... кем бы она не была... Руку отковыряли, Инквизицию подставили, распускаю ее к Андрастовой матери... Хэппи-енда не будет, видимо, будет четвертая часть!


	2. Солас, ну нафига

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Мое второе прохождение". В ролях: Эриаланна Лавеллан, она же Лань, она же Антилопа-Гну, она же Антилопа-Ломаю (Шинкую и тыды) и прочие герои, которым не повезло с ней познакомиться

**В Морозных горах**

Кассандра: - Что это вы тут изображаете всю скорбь эльфийского народа? На меня это не действует.  
Лань: - Шшшшшшемлены! Брррр... О, слава Митал, кто-то с нормальными ушами.  
Солас: *хватает Лань за руку и закрывает разрыв в позе Рабочий и Колхозница*  
Лань: - Какой ууууумный! А я выгляжу как блондинка! *Бежит в Черный магазин за краской для волос* Так-то лучше.  
**  
**В Убежище  
Каллен: - Здравствуйте, я тут войсками командую.  
Лелиана: - Здравствуйте, я тут по шпионским делам.  
Жозефина: - А я тут главный дипломат!  
Лань: - Работайте, шемлены, солнце еще высоко! *затачивает и полирует уши до блеска* Солас, расскажите мне что-нибудь интересное *поднимает ресницами вьюгу в Убежище*  
Солас: *рассказывает*  
Лань: - Какой вы ууууумный! А волосы, наверное, выпали от груза знаний... Вам бы шапочку.... *бежит добывает Соласу шапочку и броню* 

Каллен: - Давайте позовем на помощь храмовников!  
Лань: - Раз вы это предлагаете, я пошла за магами. *оказывается с Дорианом в подвале по пояс в воде* Дориан, вы такой классный!  
Дориан: - Инквизитор, вы тоже мне очень нравитесь, но в следующем квесте у меня запланирован каминг-аут.  
Лань: - Проклятые шемлены! Только встретишь симпатичного мага и сразу такой облом! Все, завязываю с межрасовыми увлечениями.  
**  
**По дороге в Скайхолд  
Солас: - Кстати, шарик-то наш, эльфийский.  
Лань: - Никому не скажем. Какой вы ууууумный! Вы даже знаете, где есть полезная крепость!

 **В Скайхолде**  
Лань: - Ох уж эти шемлены, как с ними трудно. Ладно, кажется я что-то ляпнула на тему всеобщего объединения, так что придется договариваться. Кстати, Блэкволл, вы придурок.  
Блэкволл: *неодобряяяяет*  
Лань: - Каллен, а вы вроде неплохо работаете, но вот насчет лириума... А впрочем, ладно, я уже вас немножко уважаю, так что делайте, как считаете нужным. *бежит к Соласу с вопросами*  
Солас: - Какая же ты все-таки любопытная! Ну пойдем поговорим. Кстати, что ты во мне нашла?  
Лань: *ничего не объясняя, лезет целоваться* Ты такой интересный! И уши у тебя нормальные. Ну сам посмотри, кого тут еще любить? Бородатые, рогатые, храмовники, невоспитанные, слишком воспитанные... Пойдем целоваться на балконе! А еще ты ууууумный, ты паровоз видел, а расскажи мне еще про Тень.  
Солас: *вздыхая* Я уже ВСЕ РАССКАЗАЛ, иди погуляй, дорогая, я пока придумаю еще что-нибудь. И вообще все это зря. 

Лань ускакивает становиться джедаем и валит первого дракона, после чего напивается с Железным Быком.  
Железный Бык: - А потом можно вспомнить как мы валили дракона и подро... в общем, еще раз вспомнить.  
Лань: - Фигассе у рогатых фетиши.  
Железный Бык: - Не, ну ты видала, какой формы у того дракона были рога?!  
Лань: - Давай еще по одной, может забуду. *фэйспалм*

Вивьен: - Добро пожаловать в наше общество джедаев. Кстати, вам хорошо бы соответствующий прикид пошить.  
Лань: *делает себе прекрасный прикид из драконьих запчастей*

 **Лань сотоварищи падают в Тень**  
Солас: - УАУА! Круто-круто-круто!  
Лань: - Ну ты вообще вроде как эксперт, может чего подскажешь.  
Солас: - В этом месте как придумаешь, так и будет.  
Лань: - Действительно круто...

Кошмар: - Муахаха! Бойтесь! Пугайтесь!  
Лань: *сосредоточенно шинкует паучков духовным клинком* - Ага, сейчас только всех убью и напугаюсь... 

 

Лань: *берет Стражей в Инквизицию* - Пусть пользу приносят. Раз уж они Блэкволла послушались, то у меня будут как шелковые.  
Солас: *не одобряет и пару раз не называет солнышком*

Каллен: - Я хочу завязать, но очень страдаю.  
Лань: *в фэйспалме* - Слышь, шемлен, а ну соответствуй званию солдата. Решил, так нефиг сопли жевать. Это приказ, если кто не понял.  
Каллен: - Да, миледи.

 

**Лань собирается на бал**

Лань: - Так, поскольку мы идем к надменным шемленам, шокируем их по полной программе. Так, Сэра, Солас и Бык со, вы мной.  
Герольд: - Леди Инквизитор Лавеллан! Солас, ее эльфийский слуга в дурацкой шапочке!  
Лань: - Черт побери, а какая ИНТЕРЕСНАЯ версия... Так, у императрицы была любовница-эльфийка... Наверняка это было насилие над остроухой личностью. Так, Бриала, вот тебе вожжи от Гаспара, остальные извините. *танцует с Соласом* Хохо, кстати, я в модной броне, так что мы в танце даже выглядим прилично!

Солас: - Я так скучал по интригам в высшем свете...  
Лань: - WTF?  
Солас: - Кстати, я не считаю эльфов своим народом. Я ведь такой особенный...  
Лань: - WTF?!!!  
Солас: - Но ты единственная, кто меня ценит и понимает...  
Лань: - Ой, Солас! 

Дориан: - Ты ходила в Тень без меня!  
Лань: - Ага. Пошли в следующий раз со мной.  
Дориан: - Нашла дурака.  
Лань: - Угу...

Каллен: - Спасибо, что наорала на меня.  
Лань: - Могу повторить. Займись делом.  
Каллен: - Да, миледи Инквизитор.  
Лань: - Как бы им всем объяснить, что я НЕНАВИЖУ ЭТО "Инквизитор"... ГРРРРР! У меня от звучания этого шемленского титула уши закругляются! 

Жозефина: *зажав нос* - Вам прислали труп герцогини в коробочке, чтобы вы ее, так сказать, судили.  
Лань: *зажав нос* - Все-таки шемлены идиоты. Отправьте обратно и перевяжите бантиком с эмблемой Инквизиции.

 **Эмприз-дю-Лион**  
Лань: - Ненавижу красный лириум, мерзость, мерзость!! Почему я должна наматывать круги по Скайхолду туда-сюда? От Дагны к Каллену, от Каллена в Совет, от Совета опять к Каллену. Посижу на троне, отдохну, посужу кого-нибудь... Подсудимая, вы вообще кто и зачем? Идите, работайте.  
Каллен: - Давайте догоним Самсона, он, кстати, теперь лириумный киборг.  
Лань: - Хорошо, пошли. Скажи мне, почему ты даже лежащее на столе письмо с надписью "Каллену, бывш.кирк.хр." не можешь сам найти? Это какая-то хр.... повреждение глаз или все шемлены такие? Не подскажешь, кстати, зачем Самсон вылизывает лириумные бутылки?  
Каллен: - Он извращенец, миледи.  
Лань: - Спасибо, кэп.

 **В Скайхолде**  
Железный Бык: *выкидывает присланных убийц со стены* - Служу Инквизиции, босс!  
Лань: - Молодец! Дружу тебя до кончиков рогов. Твоих, не дракона.  
Сэра: *прошибает дверь стрелой* - У меня психотравма Халамширалом!  
Лань: - А имущество портить не надо, казенное.  
Дориан: - А почему вы всегда берете меня в команду с Железным Быком?  
Лань: - Могу перестать.  
Дориан: - Ой нет, пожалуйста, не надо переставать! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Коул: - Солас, привяжи меня! И ее привяжи! К себе привяжи!  
Лань: - Ээээ, Коул, может ты пойдешь погуляешь, пока меня Солас привязывать будет?  
Коул: - Я могу одичать! Спасите! Привяжите!  
Солас: *краснеет и немедленно предлагает план*  
Лелиана: - Я всех перережу кто неправ!  
Лань: - Слушай, ты вроде бы сестра там, церковь, все такое. Ну хоть немного соответствуй, что ли..  
Варрик: - Тут есть возможность еще поунитожать красный лириум  
Лань: - Я уже так ненавижу эту дрянь, что готова начать дружить с гномами! Или наоборот.. Если это они все время докапывается до всякой фигни. *бегут в Валаммар* Варрик, из твоих двух Бьянок я категорически предпочитаю ту, которая арбалет!

 

 **В Храме Митал**  
Абелас: - [Эти лесные дикари с татушками на лице не тру-эльфы](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/92b163e98d681b5043893c0fdc8b6c49.jpg)! Только мы, которые все время либо спят либо воюют - тру!  
Лань: - Я дико извиняюсь, но у вас тогда на лице дерево растет.  
Солас: *тихонько* - А у меня не растет. 

Морриган: - Я умная, дайте выпить Источник!  
Солас: - Да ты же его сейчас своими слюнями закапаешь, хищница!  
Лань: - А ты сам-то не хочешь?  
Солас: - НЕТ.  
Лань: - Тогда, милый, вариантов нет. Хоть меня тут шемленом обозвали при всем честном народе, у меня уши правильной формы. *[наркоманствует в озере](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/bd313746da1b6959494b00cf6f517b20.jpg) и приобретает божественную шизу* Ого, теперь у меня голоса в голове!  
Морриган: - Я бы вас заминусовала, да только нету у меня такой опции в этой игре!!  
Солас: - Милая, ты как?  
Лань: - Ой, не спрашивай. [Приход просто божественный](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/1fe72ea945b1ee6eb774ea828b5c42c1.jpg)!

 **В Скайхолде:**  
Самсон: - Все тлен.  
Лань: - Сколько вариантов, что с тобой сделать? Отдать Дагне на опыты? Каллену для головной боли? А нельзя поделить тебя на несколько частей, чтоб всем досталось?  
Каллен: *швыряя в чучело кинжалы* - Миледи, почему я.  
Лань: - Потому что. И напиши на этом чучеле "Самсон". Разрешаю.

Сэра: - А ну стой, кто идет! Ты Инквизитор или ее шизофрения?!  
Лань: - Убери пушку, дура.  
Коул: - Что-то мне плохо себя помнить *делает сам себе себя развидеть*  
Лань: - ОЙ.  
Варрик: - Инквизитор, [может побудешь не Инквизитором вечерок](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/d76ddc79bb7ac528947bf4352a110ddd.jpg)? Давай поиграем в карты?  
Лань: - Гм. Нет, после того как я пила с Железным Быком, как-то глупо отказываться. *ест попкорн, глядя как Жози раздевает Каллена*  
Солас: - Я же говорил, не надо пить из источника! Ты теперь повязана с Митал!  
Лань: - Ты сначала объясни, почему это плохо.  
Солас: *не справляется с объяснениями и предлагает[ романтическую прогулку ](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/0cca641891b3f586d0adf24c3eb7c71e.jpg)с печалью, болью и привкусом расставания. Лань ведется и снимает [валласлин](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/b569a0942e7ea14fefb6eeeeb7a7fc5d.jpg)* _ Теперь ты свободна, дорогая.  
Лань: - Три поцелуя... и ВСЁ?! И что теперь делать? Менять имя на "Абелас"? Предупреждали же меня! Нет уж, пойду бить Корифея. Хотя я и так собиралась, без предварительных ласк скорбью и расставаниями.

Лелиана: - Морриган сбежала в Зазеркалье!  
Лань: - Морриган, что за фигня?  
Морриган: - У меня ребенок сбежал в Тень! *бегут в Тень, догоняют Флемет и Кирана*  
Лань: - Ненавижу шемленские семейные сцены!  
Флемет: - Особенно в роли девочки для битья? *бьет Морриган рукой Инквизитора*  
Лань: - Это что сейчас такое было? У меня теперь обе руки собственной жизнь живут?  
Флемет: - Супрайз!  
Лань: - Ладно, я поняла, здравствуй, моя шизофрения, как Корифея победить?  
Флемет: - Иди туда, теперь знаешь куда, призови то, теперь знаешь что.  
Лань: - Послать дракона на дракона? Ничего не скажешь, оригинааааально...  
Морриган: - Мама, я хочу стать хорошей мамой, а не как ты! Отдай ребенка! Да, я заводила его для дела, но теперь яжемать!  
Флемет: - Ну ладно, ладно. Киран, я забираю у тебя твою божественную шизофрению и лишаю тебя всего волшебного в твоей жизни.  
Лань: - Мне одной кажется, что здесь только что произошло шемленское психотравмирование в пубертатном периоде, которое может привести к нежелательным последствиям? Похоже, мне одной...

 **Битва с Корифеем**  
Корифей: - Муахаха?  
Лань: *призывает дракона* - Прошу не считать это брачным полетом! Я джедай или кто! *шинкует Корифея*  
Корифей: *быстро дохнет*  
Солас: - Дорогая, у нас все [БЫЛО](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/d691af0552f173cc8dc497043411c65e.jpg). *сваливает в туман*  
Лань: - Вот непруха! 

**В Скайхолде**  
Лелиана: - Кстати, мои агенты поискали Соласа и не нашли.  
Лань: *гордо* - Мне пофиг.  
Варрик: [*свунится на Инквизитора*](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/7fd7c051370fab9435f1e2e51cd3de54.jpg)  
Лань: - Дашь потом книжку почитать?  
Каллен: *свунится на Инквизитора, пожимает ручку, от его взглядов нормальная бы женщина давно задымилась и расплавилась, а этой пофиг*  
Лань: - Не забывайте, у нас еще много работы.  
Каллен: - Да, миледи.  
Железный Бык: *свунится на Инквизитора* - Хорошо, что ты рядом, босс.  
Лань: - А хорошо мы Корифея нашинковали! Потом еще на драконов сходим.  
Блэкволл: - Здорово мы повоевали!  
Лань: - Вы, простите, кто? А, вспомнила, вы конюх!  
Кассандра: - Я в вас не верила, я была неправа.  
Лань: - Взаимно.  
Вивьен: - Вы молодец, цветик мой.  
Лань: - Я в курсе.

Лань: *проснувшись утром после вечеринки* - Нет, ну мало того, что почти все товарищи разбежались, так еще и трон кто-то с собой прихватил! *одевается в парадный костюм и едет в Зимний дворец.*

 **В Зимнем Дворце**  
Варрик: - Вот тебе ключик от гавани Киркволла  
Лань: - Спасибо, пригодится.  
Лань *читает письмо про Блэкволла* - Гм, а конюха-то звали иначе. Через полгода сдался властям. Интересно, почему через полгода? Впрочем, лось с ним.  
Железный Бык: - Все таки клевый у тебя джедайский меч, подруга!  
Лань: - Спасибо, бро!  
Коул: *пэйрит Мариден с Крэмом*  
Лань: - А ничего, что они обе?...  
Коул: - Не волнуйся, у них будет все норм.  
Каллен: *няшит собачку*  
Лань: - [Каллен и собачка](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/4/6/9/946938/83486281.jpg). Найди десять отличий. Кому из вас косточки отдавать?  
Вивьен: - Вы ужасно выглядите, [вам срочно необходимо спа](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/3f902c9c097d93ef48a8bded9d85bc8a.jpg)!  
Лань: - Нет, ну давайте попробуем... Но [сырные кружочки](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/6146941394038ad5e96bd43e98cd0ba6.jpg) на глазах?!  
Дориан: - Я уезжаю убить всех плохих, но вот тебе тевинтерский айфон, звони, если что. Или я позвоню.  
Лань: - Обязательно, дружок.  
Жозефина: - Давайте я вас приобщу к культуре Орлеи!  
Лань: *с глазами на лбу и ушами в трубочку* - [О ШЕМЛЕНЫ!!](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/8807c737d79901faed3f5c47cc48ac4e.jpg)

 **На Перекрестке**  
Лань: *прислушивается к своей шизофрении и договаривается с духами*  
Дориан: - Что ты им сказала?  
Лань: - Что мы тоже уважаем Ужасного Волка, поэтому они не будут нас бить.  
Варрик: - Я бы предпочел точно знать, кого мы тут уважили, а то мало ли...  
Лань: - Ага. Тем более фреска о снятии Волком валласлина с эльфов.. так навевает, навевает... *хлюп* и подозрения вызывает, вызывает... *грр*

 **В Библиотеке**  
Лань: *читает вслух* "импозантный Серый Страж играл менуэт на лютне в компании своих пышных орлесианских усов." - Варрик, что за фикбук?  
Варрик: - Я этого не писал!!!  
Лань: - Нда? Ну ладно. А странные тут библиотекари... Паукообразные. *убивает библиотекарей* Кунари шастают в таком красивом месте... *убивает кунари*  
Железный Бык: - Если что, босс, то я не с ними. Честное тал-васготское! Кстати, место тут какое-то унылое.  
Дориан: - Угу.  
Лань: *мрачно* - Бедные шемлены, не видят их глаза красоты...  
Варрик: - На Глубинных тропах я чувствую себя все гномливее.  
Железный Бык: - Летающая срань, магическая срань, демоническая... Лучше дракона бить! Отшлепайте меня дубиной, я так не могу!!  
Дориан: - Окей, договорились.  
Лань: - ...

 

 **В Храме Ужасного Волка**  
Лань: - Солас, WTF???  
Солас: - Прости любимая, мне тут еще мир разрушить надо. Опять. А у тебя сейчас рука отвалится. И в Инквизиции полно шпионов. Я пошел.  
Лань: *рыдая* - [Соооолаааааааас](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/f95e24bf3e68cdc385b5748ef03afab2.jpg)!

 **В Зимнем Дворце**  
Лань: - Так, мне не нужна эта дурная Инквизиция, полная шпионов. Все в сад.  
Все: *идут в сад, [Каллен мнется рядом с Ланью](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/c4a1ebf4d1799d069db3a39f81e0366b.jpg), кидая призывные взгляды, но той, как обычно, по эльфийскому сараю*  
Лань: - А до Соласа я еще доберусь. Он мне тут отвыкнет клиффхангеры вешать в конце ДЛС! Может хоть в следующей части мне расскажут, почему везде висят [портреты Путина в беретке Че Гевары](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/2c1808903f337e3e48da02c6e2301a75.jpg)....


End file.
